12 Months memories
by emily997
Summary: Satu tahun memiliki 12 bulan setiap bulan memiliki 4 minggu setiap minggu memiliki 7 hari setiap hari memiliki 24 jam setiap jam memiliki 60 menit dan setiap menit memiliki 60 detik, kau meninggalkan sebuah kenangan manis di setiap waktu sebelum waktu itu datang dan merebutmu dariku


Tittle : 12 months memories

Author : Alicia Kim

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan

Genre : Friendship, Angst

HAPPY READING~

Didalam satu tahun terdapat 12 bulan disetiap bulan memiliki kenangan bagi seorang Kim Joonmyeon bersama dengan wu yifan sebelum waktu itu datang mengambil segalanya.

"_**Satu tahun memiliki 12 bulan setiap bulan memiliki 4 minggu setiap minggu memiliki 7 hari setiap hari memiliki 24 jam setiap jam memiliki 60 menit dan setiap menit memiliki 60 detik, kau meninggalkan sebuah kenangan manis di setiap waktu sebelum waktu itu datang dan merebutmu dariku wu yifan sahabatku"**_

_**January bulan dimana kau pertama kali bertemu denganku dan mengajakku berkenalan di malam tahun baru**_

"_hey ini malam tahun baru kau tau, kenapa kau malah bersedih, tidak punya teman?kenalkan namaku wu yifan kau bisa memanggilku yifan" ujar namja jangkung mengenalkan dirinya padaku_

_aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku senang akhirnya ada yang mau berteman denganku" bisa dibilang begitu, aku kim joonmyeon kau bisa memanggilku joonmyeon"_

"_kenapa tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak manis sepertimu?kalau kulihat-lihat sepertinya kau anak yang baik bukan?"ujarnya menghiburku_

_aku tersenyum sekali lagi "entahlah aku juga tidak tau"_

"_yasudah kalau begitu kau sekarang berteman denganku, dan kita sahabat!"ujarnya tersenyum_

"_sahabat!"_

_**february dimana valentine day diselenggarakan saat itu tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku untuk datang ke pesta itu hanya kau yang mau berpasangan denganku...dengan orang buta sepertiku...**_

"_hey joonmyeon kau sudah punya pasangan untuk datang ke pesta valentine day di sekolah?"tanyanya padaku_

_aku pun menggeleng dan tersenyum "seperti yang kau tau, tidak ada yang mau berpasangan dengan orang buta sepertiku yifan"_

_aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di bahuku yang kupastikan kalau dia adalah yifan satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku" hey aku mau menjadi pasanganmu kok aku juga belum punya pasangan, pokoknya kau harus datang bersamaku" ujarnya dengan nada memaksa_

"_baiklah aku datang"ujarku pasrah, aku yakin pasti sebenarnya banyak yang mau berpasangan dengannya tapi mengapa dia lebih memilih orang buta sepertiku?kau sahabat yang baik yifan ujarku tersenyum dalam hati_

_**maret bulan dimana pertama kalinya kau mengajakku keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan...**_

"_joonmyeon-ah apa kau ada waktu siang ini?"ujarnya tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya kesal, andai aku bisa melihat wajah tampanmu yifan..yang kulihat hanya kegelapan aku yakin kau pasti sangat tampan..._

"_tidak ada kenapa memangnya?"ujarku heran_

"_bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke lotte world kudengar kau belum pernah kesana ya?"serunya semangat, aku tersenyum melihat perlakuan tulusnya padaku_

"_yifan aku memang sangat ingin pergi kesana tapi apa yang akan orang buta lakukan disana hm?haha yang ada aku hanya merepotkanmu"ujarku sembari tertawa, kurasakan tangannya mendarat halus di wajahku dan mengusapnya pelan aku pun terdiam._

"_dengar joonmyeon tak ada yang namanya merepotkan dalam kamus persahabatan kita ingat?kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali aku malah senang berteman denganmu"ujarnya tulus aku semakin tertegun, hatimu begitu baik yifan tapi kenapa waktu begitu jahat?mengambilmu tanpa permisi_

_saat kami kesana ke lotte world dapat kudengar banyak teman yifan yang melihat kami dan mengolok-ngolokku dan yifan dengan segera yifan menutup telingaku dan memarahi siapapun yang berani mengolokku, aku menangis dalam hati yatuhan kenapa kau harus ambil dia?dia begitu baik bahkan dia tak malu berjalan bersama dengan orang buta sepertiku..._

_**april dimana kau mengerjaiku dengan cara kau berpura-pura marah padaku...**_

_seharian ini yifan tak bersamaku, kemana anak itu?apa dia marah padaku?pikirku dalam hati, saat aku sedang berjalan aku mencium sebuah parfum ah ini parfum yifan!iya ini parfum yifan! Aku segera mendekat dan memanggil namanya_

"_yifan..yifan...kemana saja kau dari tadi?aku mencarimu ayo kita ke danau kau sudah janji mengajakku kedanau bukan?"ujarku ceria, tapi aku tak mendengar balasan darinya aku pun memanggilnya sekali lagi_

"_yifan?kau masih disanakan?"ujarku sembari meraba-raba dan aku menemukan tangan yifan dan akupun menggemgamnya dengan senyum terkembang dibibirku tapi tiba-tiba senyumku luntur seketika karena dengan kasar dia menghempaskan tanganku _

"_k..au kenapa yifan?"ujarku hati-hati_

"_menjauh dariku, berhenti mendekatiku aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi"ujarnya dingin mendengar kalimatnya aku hanya tersenyum miris_

"_baiklah kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi, selamat tinggal yifan terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku"ujarku sambil berlalu meninggalkan yifan dan berjalan menuju danau dan duduk dipinggiran danau._

_Saat sedang berdiam diri ada yang memelukku dari belakang, aku mencium wangi parfumnya astaga!ini parfum y..ifan_

"_yifan?..kau disini?bukannya kau marah denganku?"ujarku hati-hati, kudengan samar samar iya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya_

"_april mop joonmyeon hahahahaha kau kena!"tawa yifan sedangkan joonmyeon merutuki dirinya yang tak mengingat bahwa bulan ini adalah bulan april_

_aku mengerutkan dahiku kesal"kau menyebalkan wu yifan!ku kira kau sungguh sungguh tak ingin berteman denganku lagi huh!"_

"_hahahahaha kan sudahku bilang bukan aku berteman denganmu itu tulus joonmyeon, aku tak mungkin marah padamu~"ujarnya sembari tertawa, tawa yang terdengar tulus tawa untuk seorang kim joomyeon yang buta..._

_**mei adalah bulan dimana aku dilahirkan di muka bumi ini, kau adalah orang kedua yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku setelah orang tuaku dan kau juga memberi sebuah hadiah...**_

"_joonmyeonnie saengil chukka-hamnida panjang umur dan sehat selalu neee"ujarnya padaku, kau orang yang baik yifan beruntung aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu..._

"_gomawo yifan, kau orang kedua yang mengucapkan padaku setelah orang tuaku"ujarku tersenyum pada yifan_

"_hahaha jinjayo? Oh iya ini joonmyeon kado ulang tahunmu sekaligus tanda persahabatan kita"ujarnya sembari memasangkan sebuah gelang ditanganku_

"_aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, terima kasih wu yifan"_

_**Juni adalah bulan dimana kau meninggalkanku untuk melanjutkan studymu di canada...**_

"_joonmyeon-ah aku akan meneruskan studyku di canada, aku akan sangat merindukanmu joonmyeon sahabatku"ujarnya sembari memelukku, dan akupun membalas pelukannya _

"_baik-baiklah disana yifan dan cepat kembali ke seoul aku akan merindukanmu yifan sahabatku"ujarku tersenyum_

"_baiklah pesawatku akan segera take off aku pergi joonmyeon sampai bertemu nanti joonmyeon"ujarnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam pesawat_

_aku tersenyum dalam hati "tuhan kumohon jagalah dia selama dia study disana...hati hati yifan"_

_**december adalah bulan dimana kau memberitahuku melalui voice mail bahwa kau akan pulang dan lagi dalam perjalanan menuju seoul, aku senang mendengarnya tanpa tau bahwa waktu itu telah tiba...**_

"_joonmyeon-ah aku akan pulang ke seoul untuk berlibur musim dingin tunggu aku!" begitulah isi voice mailnya, aku terlonjak senang dan segera bergegas pergi ke arah bandara tanpa kuketahui ternyata itu adalah voice mail terakhirnya sebelum..._

_terjadi ledakan pesawat dari canada menuju seoul diperkirakan hampir seluruh korban meninggal dunia _

_DEGG.._

_air mataku tumpah seketika saat mendengar bahwa pesawat yang kris tumpangi mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, dan kau terjebak di pesawat itu_

"_hiks..hiks..yifan kenapa kau meninggalkanku yifan KENAPA!"teriakku dalam tangis yang menyelimuti diriku_

"_kenapa kau meninggalku begitu cepat yifan?kenapa?kenapa hiks hiks kau orang yang baik yifan"isakku _

_**hari ini adalah hari pemakaman yifan aku datang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya aku terduduk di depan makamnya **_

_**R.I.P**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

_**Birth Date 1990**_

_**Death Date 2012**_

"_**yifan, sahabatku kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian eoh?nanti siapa yang memarahi orang yang mengolok-olokku?nanti siapa yang mengajakku bermain lagi yifan siapa?siapa?hiks..."isakku di depan makam yifan**_

"_**oh ya yifan ini hadiah ulang tahunmu maaf kalau terlambat ah ani bahkan sangat terlambat saengil chukkae wu yifan"ujarku sembari menaruh sebuah gelang di atas makan yifan **_

"_**selamat tinggal yifan...terima kasih telah menjadi temanku selama 12 bulan ini terima kasih yifan telah membuat kenangan manis bersamaku selama 12 bulan ini, kau memang sahabat baikku yifan...selamat jalan sahabatku"ujarku lalu berlalu dari makam yifan sembari terisak.**_

_persahabatan tak memandang kekurangan seseorang, persahabatan itu tidak memandang fisik tapi cukup dengan sebuah ketulusan-Yifan_

_sahabat adalah segalanya bagimu, sahabat seolah-olah menjadi tamengmu jikalau ada yang mengejekmu atau menghinamu, sahabat adalah segalanya sepertikau sahabatku...-Jonnmyeon_

_END_


End file.
